The present invention relates to an image producing apparatus, such as a copier or a printer, provided with a port for connection to external devices including a personal computer, and to an image producing apparatus having a structure capable of swiveling at its stationary location.
In general, such an image producing apparatus, namely a printer, has a port provided on a back or side wall thereof for connection (by cables or infrared ray) to external devices. As the printer is placed adjacent to a desired external device such as a note computer by a user, its port is connected to the external device for printing operation. If the printer has such a trouble that a sheet of paper is jammed up in a paper passage route located on any other side than the (front) side to which an operation panel is mounted, the user has to access to the side where the paper is jammed. For ease of turning the side where the paper is jammed to the user or the front, the printer has commonly casters.
Any conventional type of the printers having its port for connection to external devices located on the back or side wall can be connected to a desired external device such as a note computer with much difficulty. Such an external device has to be placed temporarily on a table or the like for connecting its cable to the printer and this will be troublesome. The printer equipped with casters also requires an extra size of installation space for allowing its rotating action on the casters.